Chevalier Love
by XXEnvy-is-my-nameXX
Summary: Haji began to doubt that he was straight along time ago. Everyone else knew he liked Solomon. Well, Solomon decides to make the sirst move. HAJI/SOLOMON. Mature for yaoi-smex.
1. Chapter 1

Since I have not written anything for sometime now, I decided that I would. So I got my inspiration from Blood plus and I thought that Haji and Solomon was an adorable couple. So heres the creation and It's Haji X Solomon What have you done

What have you done

It was late and Haji was bored out of his mind. Saya had fallen asleep and if he was to play his cello it would wake her up and she was scary if you woke her up. Haji decided that he'd let her sleep rather than face her wrath. He wandered the old building until he found the exit. Maybe there was something to do outside, it would be okay if he got home before Saya woke up. He walked the paved road for hours following the path of the pale moonlight, it lead him far from home. He got tired of following the path and let out an exaggerated sigh.

"What is bitch boy doing outside without his master?" a voice teased from some unknown distance. Haji chose to ignore the other chevalier and continue following the moonlight. A flash of white appeared before Haji and Solomon appeared. " So, you've decided to pry yourself away from Saya? That's amazing." the blond teased. Haji stepped to his left then his right only to be blocked by the blond.

"I think Nathan would be rather sad if I killed his lover," Haji warned watching Solomon's appalled reaction. " Nathan, never in his lifetime nor mine but if _you _were to ask, we could be." Solomon giggled and then jumped out of the way of Haji's cello case. "I'm not like that!" Haji retorted fiercely even though it was lying and Haji detested lying. He did think Solomon was cute and had some naughty dreams about Solomon. "Lies." Solomon said slamming Haji into the brick alley wall. " Wow, I did not know Diva had a rapist Chevalier." Haji growled trying to free his pinned wrists. "And she never will know, it will be our little secret." Solomon said brushing his lips against Haji's. To Haji's surprise, they had the faint taste of peppermint. "You're more of a fag than any of us thought." Haji said blatantly, hoping for that appalled reaction from earlier. All Solomon did was smile. He released Haji's wrist and jumped to the nearest building. "I will be back to claim you, my love. Do not worry." and after that he disappeared. "No, you wont!" Haji yelled his voice shattering the silence of night. He turned to go home with so many thoughts racing through his head. Haji hated himself because he actually kissed Solomon, his sworn enemy and like it. He had a slight fascination for Diva's favorite Chevalier and could see was he was favored. He was tempting, beautiful, witty everything some one could want. Haji was ashamed of himself because he was getting hard thinking about Solomon. He chased all of his naughty fantasies out of his head and crept through the headquarters doors. After staring at the floor for the entire way home, he noticed a looming shadow and slowly looked up to see Saya standing there looking royally pissed off. This was promising to be the worst night of Haji's life.

Authors Note: Yeah, I got something done. BROWNIE POINTS!! Oh well, chapter 2 should be out soon so please review because it will make me happy.


	2. Confess

Here's the second chapter of What have you done and this chapter is called Confess to me.

Confess to me

Haji had his first kiss for which he was awake taken by a sex crazed maniacal whore and been scolded by Saya all in one night. She was rather angry Haji had left without telling her he was leaving. Fortunately for him, she only yelled and made idle threats. Haji knew that he could get away with anything as long as he looked like he was sorry. He opened his cello case and his gaze was turned towards Saya's sword. He slowly lifted it out of its case and marveled it's reflections in the sun. Looking at the sword, he could see all behind him. Luck was on his side because he could see the flash of white that signified Solomon's arrival. The flash appeared behind him and Haji instinctively shoved the sword backwards, hoping to wound the blond.

"Nice try," Solomon said holding onto the edge of the blade. Haji tried desperately to free the blade but it would not budge. "I came to take you, as I promised." Solomon whispered sitting behind the seated Haji. Solomon watched Haji involuntarily jump at his words, he was obsessed with the reactions he got out of Haji. "You are too cute," Solomon teased grabbing Haji's wrists and pinning them above his head. "I will scream and Saya will kick your fruity ass, ten seconds." Solomon flipped Haji to where they were glaring at each other. "10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1" Haji counted. As he hit one, he prepared to yell but was blocked by Solomon's lips. Their lips pulled apart after a very rough kiss. " Does someone need to be gagged?" Solomon asked playfully. Haji rolled his eyes although he knew that Solomon was fuck all crazy and would do it. Haji decided that it was in his best interest to be quiet. "Good boy," Solomon said with a smile brushing his lips against Haji's. Haji turned his head to the right in defiance as Solomon let out a long sigh. "Confess, you like it. That's all you have to say." Haji remained silent preferring to endure what lie ahead than say he like it. "Confess to me," Solomon purred,transferring Haji's hands into one and slipping a cold hand into Haji's pants. "Wait, please don't." Haji moaned as Solomon's hand wrapped around his member. " Confess." was all Solomon said before beginning to pump Haji's member. He loved the look on Haji's face at the present moment. He was blushing with his eyes wrenched shut and letting out little pants and cries. He decided that Haji was not going to confess unless he took things farther. He took his hand out of Haji's pants and wrangled him out of his pants. He loved the frustrated look on Haji's face as he took Haji's member into his mouth.

"Wait, don't please." Haji begged between gasps. Solomon rolled his eyes because he knew as well as Haji did his mouth betrayed his feelings. "Ah, no, Solomon." Haji tried warning Solomon but it was too late for he released in Solomon's mouth. He shut his eyes and hoped Solomon would not hit him even though Haji could hit back. Haji had not realized that Solomon had released his hands. He thought about striking the blond but that would bruise his perfect face. So maybe he was in love or at least liked Solomon. Solomon rolled Haji onto his knees with his face on the floor, he retrieved a small vial from his pocket. "Please, no don't Solomon," Haji pleaded. The truth was he wanted Solomon to fuck him but he was scared. What a big tough man.

"Confess," was all Solomon said before slipping a coated finger into Haji. The pain was dull and more bothersome than anything until Solomon pressed a certain spot. Haji let out a loud cry as a smile plastered itself to Solomon's face. He put another finger in and pressed that spot again. He continued this process until he thought it would not hurt Haji as bad as it would have. He replaced his fingers with his own members, watching Haji tremble. He gave the other Chevalier a brief moment before starting to thrust. It hurt at the beginning but pleasure swallowed and swept the pain away as Haji increasingly got louder. Solomon once again hit that same spot again and again until Haji was drooling.

"Harder." Haji whispered. Solomon had to comply with the other's wishes and thrusted harder. Haji clenched the bed sheets and began crying out louder. Solomon wrapped his hand around Haji's waist and gripped his member. He pumped it in rhythm with his own thrusts as both of their pleasure intensified. "Please, Solomon, ah no!" escaped Haji's lips as he released into Solomon's hand triggering Solomon's own release. Haji flopped onto the bed exhausted.

"Confess," Solomon said rolling next to the other. "I love you," Haji said. "I love you too,"Solomon said lacing his fingers through Haji's soft hair and brushing his lips with his own. "Stay here with me, I'll take care of Saya," Haji giggled. Solomon cringed at the thought of explaining Haji and himself to Diva. He hugged his lover tight and there they stayed until daybreak.


End file.
